


Sherlollipops - Beholding Beauty

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [157]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Hooper-Holmes Child - Freeform, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Number 23, please [free choice]? things you said after the birth of our sixth child. Sherlolly please. Gracias!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Beholding Beauty

 

“She’s beautiful.”

Molly chuckled softly. “You said that about the last five.”

Sherlock huffed indignantly. “It was true about the last five as well.”

“Even Abby?” Molly teased. “Carolyn Watson said she looked like a squashed pear.”

“Carolyn Watson was five years old and had already spent far too much time with her loose-lipped, ‘blurt out your deductions no matter what the cost’ god-father,” he reminded her crossly. “Besides, Abby didn’t look like a squashed pear, she was far too red-faced for that analogy.”

“Oh, so you’re saying our second oldest looked more like a squashed apple?”

Sherlock frowned. “She didn’t look like a squashed anythin…oh, you’re teasing me, aren’t you.”

“Too bad we don’t have a medal for teasing recognition, you’ve really earned it!” Molly replied with a giggle.

“So,” her husband said, ostentatiously and quite deliberately changing the subject. “Names. Did you and the girls pick one out yet?”

“Oh yes, once we’d pruned the list a bit of course.”

“I presume ‘Pizza’ and ‘Pongo’ had to be vetoed again?”

Molly nodded and cooed over her sleeping baby when she made a face, her little mouth working fussily before she settled back down again. “Oh, you don’t like those either? But your sister Flossy never gives up, she thinks one of these times we’ll slip up and let her choices stay.”

“So what was the winner this time?” Sherlock asked, settling into the seat by Molly’s bed and making ‘gimme’ hands. She handed over the newest little Hooper-Holmes daughter, loving how tiny she looked cradled in her father’s hands.

“Prudence was the consensus for third place, then Hope – and although Theresa tried to suggest ‘Lasty’ since we told them this was their last little sister, we ultimately went with Vanessa."

“Vanessa Hooper-Holmes,” Sherlock said softly. “Perfect. Just like she is…and her mother. Who somehow manages to get more beautiful with each passing year. How do you do that, Molly?”

She blushed, and he loved the fact that he could still make her do so even after twelve years of marriage. “Must be that motherhood just agrees with me,” she said with a self-deprecating shrug. “Or else you’re just biased.”

“Hmm, I pride myself on my impartiality, so it must be the motherhood thing.” He tilted his head at the sound of several pairs of feet rushing down the corridor. “Speaking of which, I fear your peaceful interlude with Vanessa has come to an end.”

“Bring ‘em on,” Molly said with a grin. “I think I can handle the hordes!”

Two seconds later the door burst open and Vanessa’s five older sisters dashed into the room, followed by a harried-looking Mycroft and a widely grinning John and Mary Watson, along with their daughter Carolyn and son Martin. It was a chaotic scene, but one to which Sherlock had long since grown accustomed – and wouldn’t trade for even a series of triple homicides.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Pizza' and 'Pongo' are, ahem, borrowed from a Dennis Leary stand-up special, where he tells his kids to give him their three best names for a dog. For obvious reasons, I decided NOT to add in their third choice: "Chicken-Head".


End file.
